Kingdom Hearts III
by mrturtle518
Summary: Sora and Riku go in search of their friends. Meanwhile Kairi becomes their worst nightmare. I stink at summaries please read and reveiw.
1. Prolouge

It all happened again so fast. One year it's been since their return. Once again they were off.

Maybe they weren't the ones who would stay at home. Maybe they needed desperately to see the King again. For some reason they left me, back on that island. But this time, I have memories of Sora.

The second I awoke I knew they were gone. I could feel it as one can feel when it will rain later that day. Upon arriving in the secret place I saw the door was open. The only way they could escape. I wondered, should I go threw or not.

No! I won't wait for them again. I have waited too long before. Not again. Not all those nights of trying to remember their faces or names. I couldn't wait. I ran threw the door.

KINGDOM HEARTS III.

Kairi: I ended up in Mickey's castle. I knew it was his. Another door stood beside the one I came threw. I opened it and saw black and white. The past? I continued up the stairs to look for Riku and Sora. I ended up in a giant hallway.

Pluto! I saw him run away and disappear.

I now know why. The Giant doors didn't open only a little door on them. I looked out into the courtyard. Sora! I saw him go into that green building.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kairi, you shouldn't have followed us" Riku was yelling at me.

"You don't know how I felt when you guys went away the first time. I wouldn't let that happen again" Tears were actually in my eyes.

"We would come back" Riku yelled. I went with them on their ship.

"Kairi we were looking for our friends" Sora said. "Donald Duck and Goofy."

"And Mickey" Riku added. "They disappeared."

"You could have told me" She yelled. "I would have understood"

"No you would want to come with us" Riku yelled. "Do you know how dangerous it is now? Sora doesn't have the Keyblade. Just leave"

"Shut up Riku" Sora yelled. "She didn't know. I bet she is also worried for the King. Just shut up"

Now I have all of my friends in a fight. I just didn't want to loose them again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now now dear it's alright" Maleficent said in a motherly voice. She was comforting me. I was at her castle. I took an escape pod. I crashed here and told her. I knew I was making a mistake but I hade to do this. I had to tell someone.

"If you wish we could take all the pain away" Maleficent said in falsely sweet voice.

I saw darkness surround me and I screamed.

A/n Sorry it doesn't have much action yet but it's the begingging. My old KH story was to dumb. I hope you review.


	2. Chapter 1: Soras Deep Dive

Sora and Riku were outraged. Maleficent had lied. All of the heartless were still invading the worlds. They stopped in Hollow Bastion. Leon was close to death because of them. As Riku and Sora marched threw The World That Never Was they fought threw waves of heartless.

Sora and Riku both got their Keyblades back after being surrounded. Sora was happy to see Fenrir again. They slashed threw heartless making their way to the top.

All of the remaining Shadow Heartless morphed into one and came directly at Sora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora opened his eyes to see darkness. He looked down and noticed he was on a tower with the image of Roxas and Namine.

Chapter One: Sora's Deep Dive.

In front of Sora lay three weapons.

The Keyblade wont be your only weapon forever.

That all familiar voice was talking to him.

Choose it said. Choose.

Sora saw a sword. Just a basic looking sword. Also he saw a square like shield. And last he saw a magic staff with the Kings Heads shape on it. Sora knew he fought well with power so he picked the sword.

Many heartless as well as nobodies surrounded him. He cut his way threw them and ran threw the door.

He saw Riku. Riku was in his darkness clothes. He charged at Sora with the Kingdom Key.

He saw himself stab himself and turn into a heatless. He saw Kairi hug him and he turned into a boy again.

He saw himself kill Xemnas's heartless. He saw Riku be locked with Riku into the realm of darkness.

He saw himself run down a path following a member of organization XIII. He ended up at a castle. These memories weren't familiar to Sora at all. He saw himself change. He could tell past-Sora was forgetting things. Sora then got the memory: Loosing Kairi in his head, remembering Namine.

He saw himself fight Marluxia. He then got to Namines tower. After a brief chat and a promise Sora went to sleep in a flower.

He saw himself wake up and meet Ollette and the guys. He remembered everything that happened last year.

Time to wake up.

Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku on the ground. The giant heartless was attacking him. Sora pulled out his Keyblade and attacked it with all his might. The heartless fell.

At the top of the staircase was Kairi. She was dressed in black. Sora had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Chpater two: The conflict

"Kairi, what's with that getup?" Sora asked.

"You will get what you deserve." She said in an awfully cold voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were going to leave me behind again" she said in a hurt sounding voice.

"You don't understand. You have no clue what your talking about. The King sent us."

"And you couldn't even tell me?" she said.

"You're not Kairi!" Sora shouted. He charged at her. She jumped across the room. She pulled out a dark weapon. "Whoever you are get out of Kairi's body!" Sora shouted.

-Not Kairi- charged at Sora with the weapon.

CHAPTER THREE: FINAL CONFLICT.

Sora blocked. They continued to fight. Sora didn't want to hurt her so all he did was block.

"Kairi" he started "If you can hear me I know you can fight this" he said.

Riku got up in the corner. "Sora" He heard Riku yell.

"Riku don't attack her Talk to her. She might hear us" Sora said blocking a dangerous attack.

"Kairi" Riku began "Can you hear me?" Riku got a blow to the back as he tried to turn spin attack.

"You are right about one thing. I am Kairi, well her nobody at least."

Sora felt all of the air leave his lungs. Kairi…dead?

"Your lying" Sora shouted. He charged at Kairi's nobody and stabbed her in the heart. She fell back. Blood sputtered from her mouth. Nobodies had blood?

Then Kairi turned into Maleficent. "I saved your lives and you repay by doing this?"

"Where is Kairi?" Sora demanded.

"She doesn't wish to speak with you" Maleficent said.

"Where is SHE?" Sora stabbed deeper into her heart.

"She…She's in." Maleficent disappeared.

"No. Now we have to find Kairi and the King and Donald and Goofy." Sora whispered.

"Don't worry. We can do this. We can do it together this time." Riku said. Sora smiled. They were on another adventure.


	4. Chapter three: A new drive and another r

Sora and Riku climbed into the Gummi ship. They felt bad about leaving and about taking one of the king's ships but they had to. Sora flew them toward Twilight Town. It would be nice to see the guys again.

CHAPTER THREE: ANOTHER REASON FOR REVENGE.

As they flew toward it Sora felt a deep feeling in his stomach. The feeling reminded him of hatred.

Sora felt once again his stomach turn to ice as he saw the state of Twilight town. It was destroyed. He landed to check if there were any survivors. As he ran out he knocked down a letter in a bottle. The letter was from the king. Kairi found it on the islands.

Dear Sora, Riku and, Kairi

Sorry we had to leave on such short notice but everyone belongs in their own world. We had a lot of adventure. Riku and I went up threw the basement of castle oblivion. Sora you went up to the top to find Namine. By now you surly remember.

Anyway I want to say thanks. Without you guys we never would have been able to save the worlds. Sora you saved them twice!

In the future we may need you. I hope you will help us. We must go take care of Maleficent. If we need you the door in the secret place will be opened.

We love you all

From: Mickey, Donald and, Goofy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora looked around. He could barely breathe. All of twilight town was ruined. He couldn't find any people.

It was the destruction of the heartless. He could feel it. Maleficent may have helped them in the past but that didn't matter. Not to Sora.

Just then Riku and Sora were surrounded by heartless.

"There is way too much" Sora panted.

"Sora maybe we can morph together like you could with Donald and Goofy." Riku said slashing a heartless.

Sora nodded. They concentrated. Sora felt Riku go inside him. He opened his eyes to see himself carry Oblivion and Riku's Keyblade. He was flying. His suit was gold. He chopped threw heartless.

After a few hours of fighting they turned back to normal. It took away great energy. They still didn't defeat them all.

Sora and Riku fell to the ground, unconscious.

A/n Srry to leave u with a cliffy but I have to go. Readers please review. Thanks to the first and only two reveiwrs for rrreveiwing. Other readers please follow suite.


	5. Chapter four: Romance

Light flicked threw Sora's eyes. Where was he? He stood up and saw he was in Merlin's house.

"Sora your up" Sora heard a voice. He looked up and saw Yuffie run straight to him. Before he could do anything he felt her lips brush upon his. He felt very goofy inside. He kissed Kairi many times before but none felt like this.

"What are you doing Yuffie?" Sora heard Leon say and to Sora's displeasure she pulled away. "Swapping spit with the Keyblade Master it looks like" Leon said smirking.

"I was… making sure he was all right. Why would I kiss him" Yuffie asked a little too loud.

Sora felt heartbroken as she said this.

BONUS CHAPTER ONE: Mushy Gushy Love.

Sora walked around Hollow Bastion. Ever since that kiss he felt like he should kiss her again but he couldn't. she kept leaving when he came.

Sora was trying out Scrooge McDucks skateboard. He went into Ansems study. He regretted it when he saw Yuffie in there. He left. He rode down to see Riku. He was still pretty worn out from the merge. Sora feared he might not make it.

Sora was pleased to see Riku sitting up. He ran over to Riku.

"How are you?"

"Not well" Riku answered his question.

"Don't worry. You will be fine" Sora said.

"Sora you cant wait for me. Keep on questing. You must find everyone"

"Riku no"

"Sora please. If im not better by tomorrow you are going to leave without me" Riku said.

"No"

"Sora promise me"

"Fine I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora got an ability from Merlin. Glide. He went to the top of Hollow Bastions castle and started flying. He looked down into the dark Depths. He saw Yuffie fending off Heartless.

She can handle it. Sora thought but then he saw her get knocked down. He landed and fended off the heartless.

They ran back into the crystal Fissure.

"You OK?" Sora asked.

"Yeah fine" Yuffie also said.

They sat in silence for about three minutes.

"Look Sora we cant keep torturing ourselves like this. I know you like me and you know I like you so lets just…" She didn't finish her sentence.

Sora went up to her. He stared into her eyes. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. But he knew he wanted her.

They kissed again. Only this time there was no Leon to cut in. Sora felt happiness.

They broke apart long later. They walked back hand-in-hand.

"Yuffie tomorrow I will be leaving" Sora said.

"Then I will go with you" Yuffie said.

"No. every one of my friends that helps me disappears."

"It is a risk Im willing to take." Yuffie said and she kissed him again.


	6. Info on secret ending

PLEASE REAd THIS IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SECRET ENDING  
**After the ending, there's a secret movie this time, too. What exactly is the movie trying to tell?**  
I actually have a solid idea on what the movie's setting will be in my head. In the previous game's secret movie, I wasn't even sure if I would be making a sequel or not, so some parts of it were quite vague. But this time I already have an idea my head where I think "This is it."

**Did that scene happen in the future or in the past?**  
I would at least say it's an episode in the past, but... Hmm, how should I say this? It's in the past but you can also think it's in the future, something like that.

**Who are the 3 armoured people?**  
Those 3 are completely new people who haven't shown up at all. In fact, I've already thought of their names. Back when I was making that movie, I only had their settings but now I've even drawn their faces to give myself a clearer image of them.

**The king, Sora and Riku's keyblades were there, too.**  
It's to show that those three armoured people aren't them but that doesn't mean they don't have connections. The words "Keyblade War" that showed up in the middle were to implicate that there were fights between Keyblades. Most of the puzzles in the first KH have been solved in KHII but there are many things about the Keyblade that haven't been revealed yet. A line from the previous game's Ansem Report #8 appeared in the movie but that is to say "It means this but it's not explained yet."

**In the World that Never Was, Xigbar said to Sora "Compared to the ones before this, you're weaker"; does that mean he's comparing Sora to previous Keyblade wielders before him?**  
Yes, he was. I was hinting "Xigbar has met other Keyblade wielders before." As for something more than that... I'll leave it to your imagination.

A/n I added this because Shadowdiasuke asked about it. I dug this up from the internet and wanted people to see it.

I hope this answers your ?s

Actual interview with ther creator.


	7. Chapter Five: Kiara in danger

Sora Riku and Yuffie climbed aboard the Gummi ship. They were off to look for Kairi and the others. They decided to first stop at the Pride Lands. Sora really wanted to see how Simba and his baby were doing.

They landed in the Pride Lands. Sora was his lion form again. Riku looked funny indeed. He was a lion also but he was bigger then Sora and his furs were white. Yuffie was a Gazelle.

As they got off they saw that the pride lands had changed greatly. Their was grass and trees down in the savanna. Pride rock was also looking better.

"Sora" Simba ran over to Sora.

"Hey Simba. These are my Friends Riku and Yuffie"

Riku and Yuffie looked in shock from their appearance and from talking animals.

CHAPTER FOUR: KIARA IN DANGER.

"Sora we named our baby after your friend you told us about. Her name is Kiara."

"Thanks Simba" Sora said. "By the way where is she?"

"She probably went up to the Elephant Graveyard. She acts just the way I did when I was a cub. Now I know how my father felt"

"How about we go find her" Sora offered.

"Sure. I'm a little busy but you guys can feel free to find her" Simba said.

Sora along with Yuffie and Riku went to find her.

When they got to the elephant graveyard Sora rushed down. Kiara was surrounded by Hyenas.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade. Riku did the same. Yuffie couldn't really do much but she tried. Sora slashed a hyena in the back.

They turned around and started to attack.

Riku beat one to a pulp and moved onto the next one. Yuffie head-butted one.

Kiara yelled.

"Stop. Who are you? Why are you attacking them? They are taking me to my friend."

"They were going to eat you" Sora said.

"No they were taking me to Scars kingdom so I could see my friend."

"Scars Kingdom? But Simba took care of scar and I took care of his heartless."

"Maleficent helped him" Kiara said.

"And why to you have a friend in his kingdom?"

"Please don't tell my dad. Kovu is my best friend. He is ok. Just because he is from Scars kingdom doesn't mean he is bad." Kiara said.

"Look we were sent here to rescue you. Come with us and we won't tell Simba." Yuffie said.

"But I promised Kovu I would- oh ok" she sighed.

The four headed back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maleficent why did you help me?" asked Scar.

Maleficent was a snake. "Because now you can help me. The Key bearer is back and we must kill him. He is messing up my plan."

"And what exactly is your plan?" Scar asked.

"I have Kairi in a memory tank. I am messing with her memory. Pretty soon she will forget all about Sora and help me"

"But why her?"

"Because she is one of the princesses of heart."

A/n BUMBUMBUM! PLEASe REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ?S ABOUT sEcRET ENDING ON KH2 READ THE SNIPPET OF THE INTERVEIW I GOT.


	8. thank you HeweyLewis chapter six

Sora walked around Pride Rock. He and Yuffie were going for a walk. So many animals had already thought Yuffie was their dinner. Pride Rock looked great in the sun set. Riku was running threw the savannah. He loved it here.

"Sora" Sora turned to see Kiara running at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, not telling my dad."

"No problem but please stay out of danger" Sora said.

"Ok" she said. She stalked off.

Simba ran over to Sora. "Sora I just got word. Scar is back and he wants to fight me in the savannah"

"We're right behind you Simba" Sora said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER SIX: SCAR AND HIS MATE.

It was nightfall when they got down to the battle field. Sora saw a cub that looked kind of like Scar sitting among scars tribe.

"Scar we killed you yet you live" Simba shouted.

"Oh death doesn't stop my husband" a lioness with dark fur like scars said.

"So Scar you found yourself a mate." Simba said.

"Simba please greet her with respect. She is queen of my kingdom" Scar said.

"Scar lets fight. I want to get home to my daughter."

Simba charged at scar. He slashed him in the face. Scar threw himself on top of Simba. Sora pulled out his Keyblade but Riku said it was Simbas fight.

Simba threw him off and bit him in the neck. Scar whimpered.

The cub lion looked sad as Scar whimpered. Maybe that was scars cub. Kiara looked at him. She snuck down from her home to watch.

The cub snuck over to her.

Sora thought it odd so he snuck over to listen.

"-how could our dads fight" Kiara said. "Kovu our friendship is in danger. Sora saw me trying to meet you."

"Kiara my mom wants me to do something I cant do. She wants me to kill your father" Kovu said.

Sora gasped. He knew he promised Kiara he wouldn't tell but this was important.

Simba walked over. Scar died. Zira, Scars mate said she would get him back.

Sora said "Kovu, hide" just at the last moment. Simba walked past them. Kiara hopped on his back.

"Good job Simba" Sora said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zira was telling Kovu that he had to kill Simba.

"Honey he killed your father."

"Kiara is my friend. Why must I kill her father?"

"Cause if you don't we will banish you from the kingdom."

Kovu wasn't sure what to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Simba I have to tell you something" Sora said. They were in Simbas den. He told Simba all that he heard.

"Sora… thank you for telling me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kovu was sneaking threw Pride Rock with his mother Zira. They heard Simba was down near the rapids.

"Simba we have come to kill you" Zira said.

"what are you mad that I killed your husband?" Simba said down at the rapids. "besides how can a desperate housewife kill me?"

"My child will kill you or he will get booted."

"Kovu you don't have to listen to her. You can live here with me and Kiara."

"Kovu please don't" Kiara said immerging from behind Simba. "You could live with us. Kovu please. I love you."

"Kovu ran to them.

Sora comes up from behind Zira and scared her. She backed up.

"Zira look out the rapids" Sora shouted but she fell in.

"Zira" shouted Kiara. She started to try and save her but didn't succeed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well Simba we will stop by from time to time to check up on you" Sora said.

"and if I hear from your friends I will let you know." Simba said.

"Is kovu going to be ok?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah he will be fine" Sora said.

Riku was going to miss being a lion but it was time to go.

As Sora was climbing onto the Gummi ship Kiara ran up to him.

"Sora thanks" she said. Sora nodded. It was time to go to another world.


	9. Chapter Seven: Keyblade war book

Sora was surprised to find a little red ancient looking book on his Gummi seat when they got back in to ship. Sora opened it and gasped.

He was looking at a man that looked kind of like him. Another picture showed that man in armor. It wasn't a normal armor but a weird armor.

Keyblade war was the title of that book. Sora looked threw it confused.

CHAPTER SIX: CHAPTER ONE OF KEYBLADE WAR.

Sora began to read.

The thousands of Keyblade bearers all gathered here. It was the Keyblade war. Why did the Chasers betray us? How could they betray us? They were also Keyblade bearers. We have to defeat them. The cross-road that we stood at was split in four directions. I and Riaki as well as Kiru all picked up our Keyblades.

We were going to war tomorrow. We must win this war or else the Keyblade bearers will be few in the future. I stood in the middle as we chose our Keyblades. My name is Rosa and I am writing this document so my ancestors who get the Keyblade will know about it and about what happened in the past.

I am going to keep writing in this document until death takes me away.

The chasers are human like creatures that also get Keyblades. They betrayed us in a way that I cannot say. They are water type humans. They live in the water and in the fire. They look pretty much like us but they aren't to be trusted.

Maybe before I know I am going to die I will tell you what they did but not now.

I must go now. The battle will begin soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora found himself in a cross-road covered in Keyblades. He saw his, Mickey's, and Riku's. He went to pick them up. He looked at his outstretched hand and saw he was covered in armor.

He looked at the people next to him. Both of them picked up Keyblades.

He blinked and realized that he was in space on his ship.

He called his Keyblade and saw that it wasn't the Kingdom Key. He had a different keychain on it a very special one.

Oathkeeper.


	10. Chapter eight: Traverse Town

Riku was steering the Gummi ship.

"Guys what world should we go to next?"

"How about we go to check up on Ariel?" asked Sora

"Later, I wanna see Traverse Town again" Yuffie said.

CHAPTER EIGHT: TRAVERSE TOWN.

On their way Sora started to read a book so Riku set the ship on auto-pilot and went to spare with Yuffie.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade for no reason. Kairi's good luck charm was clipped on it giving it a new look. Riku dodged a blow from Yuffie and swiped under her legs. She fell to the ground.

"You win this round silver-hair" Yuffie teased. Riku grinded his teeth. He was sure if Sora knew he liked Yuffie he wouldn't go with her but once again Sora proves he is better.

"Almost there" Riku said walking over and taking control of the ship again.

"I wonder how the town is doing" Sora said. "Why did you leave it in the first place?"

"Oh I can't believe I forgot. A giant heartless was their but he was in the third district. Sora you fought it before."

"Oh yeah. Donald and Goofy first met me then."

"And we first met" said Yuffie smiling at him.

As they landed they saw the old Synthesis/Accessory shop ruined greatly.

"Are you two ready for a fight?" Riku asked.

The others just nodded. They walked toward the shop and the guard armor blasted a building toward them. Yuffie and Riku were trapped on one side leaving Sora alone to fight the guard armor.

Riku sat on the ground. All they could do was wait.

"Riku why have you been quite?" asked Yuffie.

"No reason. I'm just worried about the king."

"Look Riku last time you were like this you turned over to the dark" Yuffie said.

"Fine I guess I have no choice. I'm jealous of Sora"

"Why"

"He gets everything. Even…even you" Riku sighed.

"Riku" Yuffie said.

Before anything else happened the building was cut open and Sora was standing with the Keyblade over his shoulder, Donald and Goofy behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Riku Yuffie" Sora shouted. They were trapped on the other side of the building.

Guard Armor came from behind and hit him on the head. Sora jumped and glided behind him and slashed his back.

Sora got hit by an energy ball in the back and crashed into the remains of the shop. The fireplace was screwed up and the roof was pretty much gone. So was the Synthesis shop.

Sora jumped out and slashed an arm off of the armor. He started to attack the torso of the machine as well.

It aimed the behind of the torso at him and shot a powerful blast. Sora closed his eyes waiting for the blast. It never came. A figure was standing in front of him. Sora could see a shield.

"Thunder" Sora heard an all to familiar voice shout out.

Together the three friends finished off the beast.

"Donald, Goofy where have you guys been" Sora asked hugging them.

"Sora we were waiting for you. We will tell you the full story later." Goofy said.

"Guys help me destroy the building. Riku and Yuffie are trapped on the other side."

"I see you replaced us" Donald smiled.

They cut threw the building.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They told Donald and Goofy their stories and now they were going to learn about what happened to Donald and goofy.

A/n Thanks for everyone who reviewed and thanks to Hewey Lewis who help cowrite the lion king part. More will be up tomorrow. I put up 5 chapters today cause my sister wasn't here to take the pc.


	11. Chapter nine: Chaseers

"Guys can we learn now?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Sora calm down" Donald said.

"Do you know where Kairi is?"

"Sora yes we do and if you calm down we can tell you."

CHAPTER NINE: CHASERS.

The King told us that something that happened in the past will be repeated: The Keyblade war. Chasers were going to strike back. Chasers are human like things. Ahyuck.

We need to gather all of the Keyblade bearers, (Yes there are more Sora) and make a good army to fend them off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guys I already know the story. But I didn't know it was happening again so soon." Sora said.

Just then Sora was surrounded by darkness. He looked around and saw one of those things in the armor.

"Are you a…Chaser?" Sora asked. The thing ran up to Sora and he blocked a blow.

"Yes" It said in a weird voice. It sounded like when people talk under water but it was loud and clear.

Its Keyblade was all black and looked just like "Oblivion? How'd you get my Keyblade?"

"Whenever you change blades we get the option to get your old one. If you want to change back we get your new one" the Chaser said.

He charged again at Sora. Sora got hit this time. Sora swepped him off his feet and pointed the Keyblade at his chest.

"Hm good job" The Chaser said. He then vanished. Sora was in Traverse town again.

"Sora where've ya been?" Goofy asked.

"I was surrounded by darkness then a chaser attacked me." Sora said.

"When you were gone we could see Roxas." Donald said. "He said you were in the realm of darkness. He also said you have to get Kairi back so he can talk with Namine"

"Sorry Roxas" Sora mumbled. Roxas was an invisible companion. He was always there when Sora was.

"Guys wont you come back with us. It will be just like old times" Sora said.

"Sora we cant. We have a mission. We must find all of the Keyblade bearers. We can however tell you where Kairi is" Donald said.

"Where?"

"Kairi is in a memory tank in-"He was cut off by Maleficent appearing.

"Now now Donald. Don't tell my little secret"

"What are you hiding" Sora asked pulling out his Keyblade.

"Nothing" She said before disappearing.

"Donald where is she?"  
Donald was looking at Sora like he was mad "Sora its obvious. She is in Maleficent's castle in a memory tank."

"You mean the world that never was?"

"Same Dif" Donald said.

"And your sure you cant come with us?" Sora asked.

"We'll meet up later" Goofy said.

"OK it's a deal" Sora said.


	12. Mickey and Kairi

The last thing Mickey saw was Kairi sleeping in a memory tank. "You'll never get away with this, Maleficent" Mickey said.

He was chained up to a table set upright against the wall. "Oh I already have" Maleficent the witch said smiling.

Mickey thought about his Keyblade and it came to him. He chopped off the chains and jumped down. "You forgot about that little trick didn't you Maleficent?" Mickey asked.

"Rodent!" Maleficent snarled. Mickey charged at her. He slashed her in the back.

Maleficent saw him coming toward her again. "FREEZE" she said in a very loud voice.

Mickey Mouse was frozen on the spot. She yanked the blade away from him and threw it in a memory tank. Maybe it would freeze or be unable to come out.

Mickey felt the magic wear off. He jumped into the tank after her and jumped out before she closed it.

She pulled out a sword and the two began a duel. Mickey parried her every attack and got her square in the chest. The next thing Mickey felt was a piercing pain in his heart as he got stabbed.

"Say your majesty. This is a Keyblade wielded by a chaser. Now you will become a heartless" Maleficent said evilly.

"No" Mickey said. He remembered no more.

Maleficent watched amused as Mickey turned all dark and split in two. The Heartless Mickey looked like a dark Mickey except he was bigger and his eyes were yellow. Nothing but black and yellow. The Nobody was as big as a berserker nobody but slightly resembled Mickey.

Maleficent laughed evilly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mickey felt himself falling into darkness. He heard a voice but it was too far away to hear.

Should he just forget it or go towards it. It was way too hard to go to it. He was forgetting his friends. He was forgetting everyone and everything he knew. Soon he wouldn't even remember himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kairi heard a loud sounding voice. "Soon my pretty you won't remember Sora or any of your friends or his. Soon you will remember only me."

Kairi was trying desperately to remember her friends again. She forgot Sora once and she didn't want to forget him again. She felt as if one of her friends lost his heart.

Then she remembered nothing but Maleficent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good. My plan is just about ready" Maleficent said.


	13. Robin Hood

They knew Kairi wasn't really at the castle. Donald was obviously hypnotized. They decided to check out a new world.

. Sora and the gang landed in a town called Nottingham. They were once again animals. Sora was a badger. Sora looked over to see Riku was a skunk. He laughed out loud as he saw Yuffie. She was a donkey.

"Yuffie why a Donkey?" Riku said, snickering.

"Guys shut up" Yuffie said.

They walked out of the Gummi ship. Before anything happened Sora got tackled down by an extremely fat wolf.

"Hey" Sora shouted.

"Who are you Badger?" the fat wolf said.

"I'm Sora and you are…?" before the Wolf could reply Yuffie rammed him and jumped on him and started to attack him.

"You are under arrest!" shouted the wolf.

The wolf dragged her away and Sora and Riku chased after her. The wolf threw rocks at them and they fell.

The last thing Sora saw was a fox dressed in a green tunic and a green hat jump in front of him and Riku and charged at them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin Hood dragged the boys threw the forest to his secret cave. Maybe they would join his league.

"Oh you're waking up" he said. He saw Sora and Riku stand up. "Boys hi I'm Robin Hood. Before you ask about anything I have a question. Please join my band of thieves" Robin Hood said.

"Dude we barely know you." Sora said. "Besides we don't steal"

"Please, I saved your lives from that wolf."

"Sorry Robin" Riku said.

"It's Robin HOOD" Robin Hood shouted. "Let's get to town. We have to save that Donkey of yours" Robin Hood said.

"Why do you need to steal anyway?" Sora asked.

"Nottingham charges way too much tax for anyone to pay. I steal stuff for them and give it to them."

"Well well well" Fat Wolf said.

He pulled out his sword and charged at them. Sora felt the Keyblade appear in his hand.

Sora blocked an attack and slashed him in the back.

The wolf tripped him. Riku blocked an attack and shouted for Sora to get up.

Sora nodded at Riku and they exchanged Keyblades. They then clobbered the wolf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora and Riku were sitting in a jail cell with Yuffie and Robin Hood. They were attacking the Sheriff of Nottingham. Since he attacked Yuffie they thought he was bad but now that they think about it Yuffie attacked him first.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"Sora hello, Keyblades" Riku said.

"Guys please. Join my squad of thieves." Robin Hood said.

"Ok, we will" Sora sighed.

"Sora" Riku stared at him.

"Riku we have no choice." Sora said.

Yuffie piped up "Guys how are we going to get out of here?"

"Maybe someone can sneak to the ship and bring it back." Sora said.

"What about the world order?" Riku asked.

"It's screwed up now anyways. Ever since last year. It doesn't matter."

Robin Hood is the only one who could fit so he squeezed out the window. They filled him in about their journey before he left and to ask Chip and Dale to help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole Jail was lifted into the air and fell back once Sora and the others were in. Robin Hood had no choice but to go with them. However there was a stowaway on the ship.

Sheriff was fighting Sora. It was a duel. Sora blocked an attack and slicked him in the chubby legs.

He fell. They had to get him out before they left the world. Robin Hood said he would take care of it.

He slapped the Fatty on the face. He kept slapping him until he got so mad he charged at him.

"Bye-bye" Robin Hood said. The wolf ran out the window and they closed it just before they reached the atmosphere.

"So Robin Hood I guess we can drop you off back in Hollow Bastion. That way you can stay in the castle and steal anything for Leon and the gang." Sora said.

They set course for Hollow Bastion.


	14. Mickeys heartless and Soras nobody

Sora laughed at Leon's face. He was shocked that Sora would bring them back a fox as an ally.

"Leon he isn't bad. He saved us" Sora said. "Besides he can't stay with us. He can help you guys build."

"Sora that isn't the point. He's a filthy animal. No fox will stay with me" Leon yelled.

"Dude lighten up. He can sleep in the castle" Riku said.

"Sora I demand you bring him back to his world." Leon said.

Aerith walked in and said she would keep him.

"Thanks Aerith" Yuffie said grinning.

"We aren't sure where to look. Kairi could be in any world." Sora said.

"Start by helping us clean the dark depths. Heartless are crawling there." Leon said.

They headed over there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku cut threw heartless. He felt blood pulsing threw his heart. They were all in danger. Leon thought the four of them would be enough. He saw Sora already on the floor. Their only hope was to fuse together again. Only Riku might not make it threw this time.

The heartless they were fighting resembled the king a lot. Their worst fear was confirmed.

How could Mickey be a heartless? Now they were pretty much doomed.

"Your majesty. Please. Don't do it" Riku said.

They had no choice. Riku ran over to Sora. "Sora come on. We have to do it. Let's fuse together." Riku said.

Riku was the one in the gold suit this time. He had the Keyblades this time. He slashed the Kings heartless but then turned normal again. If he was in control then Sora would be the one to die. He was already close to death.

How could I be so stupid? Riku thought. He saw Sora on the ground barely breathing.

Just then Riku saw a figure walk out of Sora. His nobody.

"Roxas!" Riku yelled. "Help me fight."

Roxas nodded and attacked the kings heartless.

Riku got stabbed in the back by the king. He fell to the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas knew it was all over. All four of them were dead. He didn't know how but he was able to leave Sora's body. The King turned normal. Maybe seeing them all on the ground had caused him to feel emotions again.

"Riku no. you can't" Mickey said. "Roxas help" Mickey barked.

"What should I do?" Roxas asked.

"Get the Gummi ship. I know one thing that can save them."

Roxas did as he was told. He flew down the ship. He beamed them up and let the king take the wheel.

"Roxas listen to me. You and I have to save them. Lets go."

A/n SORRY THIS IS HAPPENING SO FAST BUT I'm TRYING TO GET THIS IN BEFORE MY SISTER GET HOMES.


	15. Mickeys nobody

Sora. Who are you? My memories sense some something there but I don't remember you.

Wait. It's coming back. Why are you trying to find me? You're my enemy. My memories wouldn't lie.

Riku. I know who you are. You once helped me escape from Sora but now you sided with him. Could you still be on his side? I hope not. I need help.

These memories feel fake. I know Sora but I don't think he is my enemy. I won't loose him again. I will try my best to stop these memories from over taking me.

Huh? Light. I hear voices. Roxas? King Mickey?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas and Mickey both knew they must use Kairi's Keyblade to save Sora and the others. Mickey remembered Kairi had a Keyblade. Riku told him about it when he was still in Ansem's body. He said Kairi needed to open up and whenever Sora was in danger it would come. They needed to get Kairi out of the memory tank in the real twilight town.

When Sora and the others came they always landed in the alternate twilight town. Mickey hoped Maleficent wouldn't be there when they arrived. The Keyblade she had was dangerous.

Roxas helped Kairi up.

"Do you remember me?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"You're Roxas" Kairi said.

"Kairi Sora's in danger. You have to help him" Mickey said.

"Sora?" Kairi said.

"Sora. He is your friend."

"Roxas I'm not sure. My memories say both." Kairi said.

"Kairi come with us" Roxas said. "Just come"

"I remember everything except Sora" Kairi said. "You're my friend so of course I'll come with you."

The friends made their way back threw the town.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine. We're finally together again. Roxas thought.

"Roxas how've you been?" Namine asked. They were having a conversation in their heads.

"Not bad. Please try to help Kairi remember Sora" Roxas said.

As they were walking Mickey gasped. In front of them was Mickey's Nobody.

It was bigger then a berserker but it looked like Mickey slightly. Mickey pulled out his Keyblade. He charged at his nobody. Their blades clashed and the nobody charged at them.

(a.n srry my storys haven't been as good as normal but im sick and I cant think straight and I have to hurry them.,


	16. Reunion

Mickey told the others to run and he would handle the Nobody. Roxas wouldn't leave Mickey behind. He was Sora's friend. Roxas whipped out the Lion Soul (new blade I made up) which was a long weapon with a lions head at the tip of the blade.

"Mickey, Kairi, lets fight together." Roxas said.

"Roxas no" Mickey barked. "Kairi needs to save the others before they perish. Take her back and revive them then come here" Mickey said, blocking a blow to the face.

"fine" Roxas mumbled. "Kairi come on" Roxas told Kairi once they were behind a corner to go revive the others in the Gummi ship. Roxas was going to get some friends of Sora's to help.

Roxas looked around the back ally. This place was familiar. The exact same as the virtual Twilight prison Diz kept him in. he knew the kids wouldn't remember him but he remembered them. Even though the ones he knew were fake he knew them.

He ran past the curtain leading to the usual spot. He saw them.

"Guys I'm a friend of Sora's. King Mickey needs help." Roxas said. Three Keyblades appeared in the kids hands.

"What…what are these. And who are you" Pence said.

"Guys we were best friends in the Other Twilight town. I was friends with your virtual selves. Come on. Please we need to help the king." Roxas said.

"Guys what should we do" Hayner whispered to the group.

"I helped you guys earn money for the beach. I one the Struggle of 2006" Roxas said.

"Lets go" Olette said. "I believe him."

"Me too. He looks kinda familiar." Pence said.

"Guys come on" Roxas begged.

"Ok let's do it. For the King" Hayner said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kairi ran into the ship. Sora. He was lying on the ground barely breathing. Kairi ran over to him. Who was he? A friend or an enemy? Kairi held up the Keyblade. She saw alight appear from the tip of the one that appeared in her hand.

Riku's eyes opened first. "Kairi?" Riku asked.

Kairi saw the others wake up as well. She remembered Yuffie and Leon.

Sora woke up last. "Kairi!" he exclaimed. He hugged her.

"Get off Sora. The king's in danger" Kairi said. "Follow me"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora didn't know that Kairi's Keyblade could save them. Since when did she have a Keyblade?

Sora gasped as Hayner flew from the ground and crashed into a building. They were in the Sandlot. How did Hayner and the others get Keyblades?

Sora saw the king fighting a giant nobody. His nobody.

"Kairi Hayner Pence Ollette. Come on over here. You can't get hurt." Sora called them over. "How do you four have Keyblades anyway? Sora asked.

"Riku gave me mine." Kairi said.

"Roxas why?" Pence asked.

"Guys this is weird. Everyone is getting Keyblades. Wait a minute." Sora remembered someone in the organization say he wasn't the best Keyblade master. And the King said the war was gonna happen again. "Ok guys stay out of danger. You too Yuffie" Sora said.

"We aren't gonna stand by and let you die" Hayner said. "This guy is tough."

All of the friends were going to fight.

(is this better? Im kinda better. Ill be completely better tomoroow.


	17. Jack

The second Sora awoke Roxas went back into his body. Sora knew Mickey needed their help. Pence acting like the hero on his Pc game strode up and hit the beast across the face. Pence got knocked to his feet.

"Pence, wise up" Sora yelled. "Guys we need a plan."

They discussed. They had a plan.

Pence and the Twilight gang all started to attack it. Sora Kairi and Riku and Mickey jumped up and fell from above on the beast. It didn't work. The beast knocked Sora out and Roxas took over.

"Guys we have to focus" Roxas said.

He ran to the monster and rolled to his back and slashed up and knocked away its armor. He grinned. Now it was vulnerable.

Ollette and Kairi nodded and jumped. The pushed off each other and slashed it. Yuffie threw her oversized Ninja star. Leon hit it across the face and pulled the trigger on it.

Roxas threw his Keyblade and it slashed the monster almost in half.

From above a shadow looked down at them.

"Good thing I found a way to travel to other worlds" a very familiar Pirate said. He jumped down and decided he would help the group fight the beast.

"What the hell?" Leon exclaimed. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow." The pirate said.

"And you're…"

"Sora's mate, mate" Jack said.

Jack helped them damage the beast. Mickey delivered the final blow.

"Jack you didn't get here on your own. I teleported you" Mickey said.

"By the way who the hell are you guys?" Jack asked.

"Oh he will be a little loopy since the teleportation." Mickey said.

"But he remembered Sora" Roxas said.

"He also thinks he made it here himself."

Sora woke up just then.

"Sora you have to get Jack back to his world. He helped us greatly in the battle but he needs to go home" Mickey said.

"What about these guys?" Sora asked.

"Sora I will take care of Kairi and Leon. You just get him back home" Mickey said.

"Why did you summon him?" Sora asked.

"I'll explain later" Mickey said.

Sora and the gang went back to the ship.

(SRRY ITS RUUSHED BUT… YEAH I HAD WRITER BLACK. THANK YOU HEWY LEWIS FOR THE HELP. THE NEXT CHAP ALSO NEEDS HEWY LEWIS'S THANKS.


	18. crashs and clashes

As Sora piloted the ship one thousand questions filled his head. How did the others have Keyblades? What was up with the king? And why was Jack trying to take control. Sora was flying smoothly to Port Royal to get Jack back. He just hoped Jack wouldn't tell everyone what he saw. World Order may be screwed up but Jack can't go around saying he went to another world. Just before he left Kairi told him something.

She said she wasn't sure if he were a friend or an enemy. Sora was confused. Why couldn't Kairi remember? Sora knew Maleficent was screwing around with her memory but they got her before anything serous happened.

Another thing that happened before they left was Mickey gave Sora a keychain. Sora clipped it on his Keyblade and it turned into a black kingdom key with a silver handle. The top was also closed like a box but the flat end actually had millions of tiny knives attacked to it.

Sora knew Jack had to get back to his land and then he had to meet up with the others again. They weren't sure what they were going to do. The Keyblade war could happen at any time and their army was still extremely small.

Jack nudged Sora. "Mate, please let me fly this vessel"

"Jack no" Sora said firmly. Jack was still loopy from the teleport.

"Please. I know how to fly this vessel" Jack begged.

"No" Yuffie said. She was maintaining the weapon check in the ship.

Jack pushed Sora out of the way. "Jack no" Sora begged. Jack just took controls and piloted. Since Sora was on the ground he thought everything was ok. Jack was flying smoothly. Then a lurch in Sora's stomach told him something was going to happen.

And it did. Jack crashed straight into a meteor. Riku came out of the back room and tried to make his way up to jack. Jack thought he was piloting ok. Riku rammed him off of the seat and took control.

"Guy's we can't go for much longer. We're going to have to land" Yuffie said.

Riku pulled away from the ships controls and tried to find Sora. He was sitting on the floor with Jack.

"Riku he's knocked out" Sora almost laughed. Sora got up and took controls as Riku brought him too the back. "Yuffie where's the nearest planet?"

"Looks like we're goin to the Pride Lands." Yuffie said.

Sora pulled up to the lands and asked Riku once he came back if he could Contact someone to have them come help.

"Donald and Goofy can help" Riku said. "They'll be there ASAP."

Sora and the three friends came out of the ship. Sora and the others were all their normal animal forms but Jack was a…human.

"Jack why aren't you an animal?" Sora asked. Jack recovered from the teleport sickness.

"Mate why are you an animal?" Jack asked.

"Well we are in a place where animals talk" Riku said.

"Right. I gotcha mate" Jack thought it was a joke.

They walked into the King's den to see Simba Kiara and Kovu all asleep.

Simba's eyes flickered. "Sora? Is that you?" Simba asked. Jack screamed like a little girl and awoke the baby lions. "Sora who is that?" Simba asked.

"Jack shut up. This is Jack Sparrow" Sora said.

Simba was curious. The only human he ever saw was Sora but jack was the dirtiest thing he had ever seen.

After a short breakfast Sora Jack and Simba went out on a walk. They were in the savannah.

"Simba how is Kovu?" Sora asked.

"He really misses his mom. Even though she wanted to kill me, moms are moms."

"And I'm a mom who wants her baby" a voice from behind them said. For a split second Sora thought he saw a human come out of tall grass but it was Zira.

She was standing on two legs and she wore armor. It slightly resembles Chaser armor but Sora knew it wasn't. she also held a giant sword. She charged at the trio.


	19. IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED

Sora stared in disbelief. How could a lioness be on two feet charging at them with a sword. He tried to get out his Keyblade but for some reason it would come out. Riku's wouldn't either.

"Sora." Riku exclaimed. "Her sword is a special device that scares away the Keyblades"

"So we can't fight?" Sora asked.  
"No but Simba and Jack can" Riku said.

Sora didn't want to stand on the sidelines when his friends fought.

"I won't fight a girl mate" Jack said.

"Jack!"

"Well I guess I can make an acceptation" Jack Black said.

Zira was upon them now. Jack parried an attack. "Lion boy, this is gonna be a sword on sword duel" Jack said.

Simba backed off and let Jack do as he wished. Zira was getting mad because Jack kept on parrying her attacks and countering.

Sora tried to run in the battle but a giant forcefeild of darkness was there blocking the duel from the outside world. Pretty soon they couldn't see the battle at all.

"Where are they?" Sora asked.

"Most likely in the realm of darkness." Riku said. "Zira mustve gotten help from Maleficent."

Sora's Keyblade appeared in his mouth again. The dark energy was in the dark realm.

Sora saw a Gummi ship land on the Savanna and Donald and Goofy got out.

"Donald! Goofy1" Sora ran over to them. "Why am I the only one an animal?" Sora asked.

Donald waved his wand and Sora was a human. "Thanks"

"Sora Chip and Dale will fix your ship" Goofy said. Sora nodded.

Riku and Yuffie who recently joined them were also turned into humans. Sora hoped Jack would make it threw the battle.

They could start to see the battle again. Pretty soon the dark ring was completely gone. And so was Jack.

"Where is he you she-witch" Sora demanded pointing his Keyblade at her.

Zira just laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

"Sora that's another to go" Donald said.

"huh?" Sora asked.

"Oh we forgot to say. Everyone that helped us last year is disappearing."

Sora gasped. Jack, Ariel, Jack, Jack, (Yes two jacks) Beast, Mulan, Auron, Alladin and all the others were gone. Including Leon.

Sora knew they must be turning into heartless as they speak.

"Sora its almost time." Goofy said.

"Time for what?" Sora asked.

"The Keyblade war" a voice said behind them. They turned around and gasped.

(A/n BUM BUM BUM! JK. I'm NOT REALLY GOING TO LEAVE NOW)

They turned to see a chaser.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The chaser took off his helmet and it was Leon. "L-Leon?" Sora gasped.

Leon was obviously brain washed. Sora couldn't believe it. All of his friends were working for the Chasers.

"Who's the leader of the Chasers?" Sora asked. He desperately wanted to know.

"Sora its time" Donald said.

"The Keyblade war" Sora sighed. He knew it was the time now.

sneak peek of upcoming events. (it doesn't mean next chap)

Betrayel and the most shocking secret. Love, Kairi and Chasers are to come. Sora goes to a familier looking crossroad.

(A/n anyone else notice that the crossroad in the secret movie looked like the crossroad at Chain Of Memories.? Anyone. I think it is.

DIZ: which path will you choose? Light or darkness?

Riku: I'm going to tke the middle path

DIZ: the path to dawn

Riku: no the path to twilight.

I tried to remember those lines.

Riku comes from a path and two path on his right and left and one in the middle. HUH? HUH?

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. FANFICTION WASNT WORKING FOR ME FOR WEEKS. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW


	20. cloud and images

Snap! A twig lay broken on the ground. It was stepped on by a boot. This boot belonged to none other then Sephiroth. He looked down at his new armor. He knew the Chasers would tell him but he was still uneasy.

He was in a giant white castle. They called it Castle Oblivion. Cloud stood by his side. They still hated each other more then anything but they knew they must help exterminate the Keyblade bearers. They took a cross road divided in four paths to get to the castle. They heard strange things about the castle like it was fake but he knew where he stood was real. The Chasers all wore armor and so did the duo.

They wanted answers. Who and what were the chasers? Why did they also want the Keyblade bearer gone? Cloud and Sephiroth both wanted Sora gone because (and they didn't know it wasn't him) sent them to the most scary place in all the worlds.

They reached the top room and knocked.

"Enter" said the watery voice. Cloud and Sephiroth did just that. They saw he sat on a throne. "This place once belonged to Organization Thirteen but they moved to the world that never was. There old area. They used this place only to mess with the Keyblade bearer."

"We want some answers before we join you" Cloud said.

"Shoot" The Chaser said.

"Why do you want the war and all the bearers gone?"

"They bring destruction. They also wiped out our entire species in the past"

"There must've been a reason" Sephiroth said.

"Only because they were jealous of us having Keyblades also"

Cloud sensed the lie. "Sephiroth don't listen" Cloud said. "It's a lie."

"Sephiroth is it? Take care of your little friend. Then I will tell you the truth"

He turned on Cloud. Cloud charged at him first but then regretted it as Sephiroth pulled out a Keyblade as long as his sword and swept cloud off his feet. He then turned to cloud and laughed. The last thing cloud remembered was the snap of the twig. Why was a twig in a castle? Unless… Cloud slipped away and ran down to where the twig was. He opened the door and saw Midgar. He looked it over and ran down outside the castle. It was broad daylight and the heat was unbearable.

The crossroad was surrounded by Keyblades. Cloud wasn't sure what to think. He fell to the ground and gripped his head.

Images of the past came swarming to his head. Three soldiers came and picked up the Keyblades. Riku's Sora's and the King's.

Little did cloud know but everyone Sora knew was having this vision. Including Sora himself.

He lay on the floor of the Gummi Ship. Riku and Yuffie right next to him. But the most alarming thing was what was happening to Kairi. She was back at Hollow Bastion with the King and the others and she was shaking uncontrollably. She saw more then just the soldiers. She saw gruesome images of death. She saw Sora fall to the ground, dead.

She knew she wasn't seeing the past. she was seeing the future.


End file.
